Una historia más, un mortal menos
by Azrael-Uchiha
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enteras que no estas solo en tu mente?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué es la luz sin la oscuridad¿Y el bien sin el mal?  
Bueno.. este es el primer fic que subo asi que... no esperen el fic del año o algo asi xD. Tsuki, te advierto va a haber HeeroxRelena, asi que no me hchas la culpa ni me odies, si? xD.**

* * *

-¿Quién eres? 

-Soy tu

-¿Qué quieres?

-Aun no lo puedes saber

-¿Por qué estas dentro de mí?

-Por que el destino así lo quiso

-¿Qué son esos bultos en el piso, y que es ese liquido rojo?

-Esas... son tus victimas, y él liquido, es la sangre que les hiciste derramar

-No...

Esos eran los pensamientos de la mente de un joven, Heero...

-¡Ah!- gritó Heero levantándose bruscamente de su cama-¿Qué ha sido todo eso...? – el aire frío entraba por la ventana de su alcoba, la cual estaba pintada con tonos purpúreos claros y oscuros.

-¡Heero!- tocaban a la puerta – Estas bien – dijo un joven entrando a la habitación-

-Si Duo, solo ha sido un sueño – dijo tratando de convencerse a sí mismo también-

-Está bien, es solo que... bueno, me preocupo, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Duo-

Esa noche Heero no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que pensaba en lo que vio en su sueño, si es que era un sueño...

A la mañana siguiente, un extraño presagio era fundado en el alma de dos personas...

-Boletín informativo, en la madrugada de este día, se encontró a toda una familia, muerta en su casa, la cual no ha podido ser identificada, dada las condiciones en que se encuentran los cuerpos, sin mencionar que los cuadros y demás cosas que pudieran identificar a las victimas, han desaparecido, aparentemente robadas.

Mi compañero Traisse nos informa desde el lugar de los hechos, Traisse...

-Así es Ann, como puedes observar todos los cuerpos están desnudos y han sido mutilados, de tal manera que es imposible identificar, lo que sí te puedo decir, es que son 4 hasta ahora, los cadáveres, 2 adultos, y... 2 niños.

A continuación, te pasaré las imágenes...

Detenla ahí- le indico Heero a Duo, el cual estaba sentado en una silla, en la sala-comedor-

-Por que te gusta ver eso Heero... me da asco- dijo el joven levantándose del sillón, y dirigiéndose al baño atravesando la puerta ubicada junto al mueble del televisor.

Y era verdad, las imágenes, no tenían censura alguna. Para empezar el cuerpo del que se dedujo era el padre, carecía de glóbulos oculares, y los orificios, habían sido perforados hasta dejar 2 grandes huecos rojos y profundos, al brazo izquierdo, le faltaba la muñeca la cual estaba incrustada en la boca, a la derecha todos los dedos, que estaban metidos en los orificios del cuerpo (oídos, fosas nasales, y en el ano), lo que era la parte del estomago estaba abierta, como si la hubiera hecho algún animal, exponiendo las viseras y por último, le faltaba el genital, y estaba bañado en sangre. Los demás cadáveres presentaban casi las mismas característica.

Heero meditaba, no sabía por que, pero, le fascinaba ver escenas así.

-Hermoso, no lo crees- volvía a hablar consigo mismo

-Déjame...

-Oh, ahora ¿me detestas?

-Aléjate...

¿Por qué? Ah, ya sé porque... quieres matar por tu cuenta no es así jaja...

-¡CÁLLATE!-

-Hee-Heero... - inconscientemente Heero se había parado de su asiento y estaba ahorcando a Duo..

-¡Duo! – le soltó a la par de que asimilaba lo que acababa de hacer – Go...gomen nasai – y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, atravesando un pequeño jardín lleno de rosas blancas. En esos momentos, la lluvia empezaba...

* * *

**Y ese es el capi 1... bueno, tengo otros mas hechos... pero no se si los subo o no ówò**


	2. Capítulo Dos: El ángel

**Bueno, un review es un review, me gusta hacer este fic...me ayuda expresar lo que piensa a veces sobre alguien, y lo que pienso de mi... pero no se si sea verdad, bueno, no les quiero echar el choro de mi estúpida vida...**

* * *

**Mi ángel**

Cuando veo la luna, pienso en tus ojos, cuando veo el mar pienso en tu risa... cuando te veo a ti, veo mi mundo...

Heero seguía corriendo sin rumbo, por alguna razón, solo quería estar solo. Cuando comenzó a sentir que las gotas de lluvia caían más rápido, apaciguó el paso, acababa de llegar al parque, y decidió sentarse en una banca bajo un árbol seco, a pesar de la lluvia.

Permaneció unos momentos en silencio, sentado, sintiendo las heladas gotas de lluvia cayendo en su espalda...

-Casi mató a Duo... que me pasa- pensaba para sí, mientras veía sus manos

-Lo único que pasa, es que estas dejando salir lo que en realidad eres- respondió de nuevo aquella voz que había escuchado antes en su mente.

-Tu lo haces verdad, me haces hacer ¡esto!-

-¡Alto! No, déjalo – Heero reaccionó de nuevo al parecer, estaba estrangulando a un cachorro, el cual soltó enseguida, y cayo al piso-

Unas hermosas manos tomaron al cachorro y lo acariciaron.

¿Qué te ocurre, el solo te quería saludar – Heero alzo la mirada, y vio un rostro hermoso... una jovencita... un ángel...

-Lo, lo siento, no, no me di cuenta, yo, no quería – decía Heero tratando de encontrar que decir

-Si, bueno al menos no lo mataste... te vas a enfermar si sigues en la lluvia, ven – con una seña, le indico que fuera junto a ella, debajo de su sombrilla, la cual era bastante amplio.

-No, gracias, prefiero estar aquí, solo – dijo Heero con un tono algo pesimista.

-Pero que dices, la compañía nunca esta de más – diciendo eso jaló a Heero de una mano, el cual se sorprendió, quedando ambos a escasos 10 cm de distancia.

-Me llamo Relena, y ¿tú? – dijo algo avergonzada

-Hee-Heero, me llamo Heero – dijo tragando saliva y retrocediendo un poco, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos.

-Bueno Heero, quieres ir a tomar alga allá – dijo aun ruborizada, mientras señalaba un café que estaba en la esquina opuesta al parque- en lo que esta lluvia cesa...

-Este...no traigo mucho dinero, así que...

-No te preocupes, yo lo pago- dijo antes de que Heero terminara de hablar, con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras hablaba, la cual hizo que Heero se sonrojará mas-

-Ven Pu – dijo Relena al cachorrito que había bajado para jalar a Heero, al cual levanto y abrazo. – Él es Pu, mi cachorro, dile "hola", Pu.- aun un poco intimidado, el cachorro, ladro dos pequeños "wuau" " wuau", en señal de saludo – Hola Pu – respondió Heero con un pequeña sonrisa, la cual hizo que el cachorro perdiera el miedo.

-Auch...-

-Haha, parece que le agradas a Pu – decía Relena a Heero mientras esperaban que cesara la lluviasentados enuna mesa, junto a la ventana dentro del café Libra.

-Tu crees...?- respondió Heero, con una sonrisa sentado en la parte opuesta del asiento de ella, mientras ambos tomaban un café caliente; ya que el cachorro se había acurrucado en los pies de Heero, no sin antes mordisquearlos un tanto.

-Ja si, nunca lo había visto tan contento – decía con la misma sonrisa que hacia que Heero se estremeciera, pero el joven no sabía muy bien la razón – "Algo en ella.. que hay que hace que me sienta así..."-

-Aléjate de ella- resonaba esa vocestia de nuevo en su cabeza -  
-Cállate!-

-Ella solo causará dolor, sufrimiento, temor, inseguridad...-

-Por que habría de hacer caso a alguien que casi me hace matar-

-Aun no te lo pedo decir, no estas preparado, pero te lo dijo, y te advierto, ella te hara lo mismo que nos hizo Tsuki...-

-¿Tsuki¿de quien demonios hablas?-

-No la recuerdas lo se, pero yo si, Heero, ella se aprovechará de ti... y de mi-

-¿Quién eres?-

-Soy tu...-

**_"I know i can't stay by your side forever... but i know i won't forget your beauty...my..."_**

-Mira Heero – dijo Relea señalando hacia fuera y tomando la mano de Heero, sacando a heero del trance– parece que ya dejo de llover, salgamos – efectivamente, a través de la ventana solo se veía caer gotas muy paulatinamente...-

-Eh, esta bien- contesto el joven saliendo de la meditación en la que se encontraba – ven acá Pu – dijo mientras levantaba al cachorro y lo llevaba acariciando hacia su dueña (la del perro no la de él xD).-

-Heero ven - decía Relena emocionada desde la acera del café – mira –

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Heero, el cual acababa de salir del café sin ver nada

-Allá arriba – se apresuró a decir Relena mientras tomaba la mano de Heero para que se acercara más.

Heero volteó hacia donde señalaba, y vio un arco iris, un hermoso arco iris – No es ¿hermoso? – comento Relena con los ojos fijos en el cielo.

-Si, lo es – pero Heero pensaba que no había nada más hermoso, como el ángel que se encontraba junto a él en esos momentos.


End file.
